<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Spicy by Dark_Frejya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192307">Sweet and Spicy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya'>Dark_Frejya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Malesub, Oral Sex, Smut, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get August Walker tied to your bed for your birthday and decide to get creative while giving him a blow job</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet and Spicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Mission Impossible franchise or August Walker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August breathed in deeply, listening to the way the rain tapped against the large window of your bedroom. His steel-blue eyes faced the ceiling, broad chest rising and sinking down in the most delicious way possible.</p><p>And he was <b>all </b>yours. </p><p>A loud hiss cracked from his gritted teeth as something wet and slippery slid down the cleft of his torso. He gazed down, finding you climbing on top of him like a large feline, sliding your wet tongue and tracing the dark hairy trail of his taut abdomen.</p><p>“Oh, you are such a good boy” you teased, blissful at the way he squirmed, so helpless and despaired. Sharp sounds of metal chanted in your ears as the man tugged at the cuffs that held him to the bed.</p><p>“Shut up and put my cock inside you or I’ll break the headboard and then break you” </p><p>You ticked your tongue maliciously, your hand taking his shaft and squeezing it with lack of elegance which only made him grunt and sulk at your beaming eyes.</p><p>“Oh you won’t, because it’s my birthday and you promised…”</p><p>“You’ll have another birthday next year” he threatened but you could detect softness tainting his eyes, exposing what his heart sang in secrecy. Tugging at his meaty cock you listening to the low moans that sprang from his mouth and grinned. </p><p>“Fuck yourself on my cock” he commanded. Staring at you from beyond a blue haze. You licked your lips and shook your head, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock before diving below and taking him fully in your mouth.</p><p>“Ah, shit!” </p><p>The muscles of his taut torso flexed inward and you couldn’t help but run a palm through the soft trail of hair beneath his navel as your mouth worked the length of his erection. It mesmerized you how hopeless you’ve made a man that was 10 times stronger and bigger than you.</p><p>Yet he had one other weakness. You. While August never uttered those three little words every woman hoped to hear. What he felt for you was uncanny, beyond every syllable. He would have killed for you and perhaps even die for you. He’d also kill every man who’d just as much go near you. His hand never leaving your wrist or your thigh when you sat by each other. Releasing a clear non-verbal statement.</p><p>You were his.</p><p>His cock released from between your lips with a wet suction noise. You rubbed it gently and watched the wanton burning on his face.   </p><p>“You are going to be in so much trouble” He growled.</p><p>“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet” </p><p>Your hand reached for something in your beg which was laid by the bed. A small box filled with mint candies. Mischievously, you took one into your mouth and rolled it along the surface of your tongue.</p><p>“Don’t. You. Dare” August’s voice dropped as you leaned back down and breathed against the head of his cock. The chill minty air alone made his stomach suck in and his cock flinched with excitement as your lips inched closer. </p><p>You pouted mockingly at the big man as he tugged and wrestled, sweat shimmered at his brow, his eyes alarmed as you dove back down to finally wrapped your lips around his hardened cock.</p><p>The roar that tore from his lips was beast-like. You felt the tingle in your mouth. Little spikes of electricity danced between your tongue and his velvet flesh as you took him as deep as you could.</p><p>“Fucking hell!!!” he groaned with overwhelm, his thighs moving with no purpose, his feet kicking at the mattress as impossible pleasure melted every nerve of his body.  </p><p>Sleek saliva dripped down his length as you ascended and glided your tongue up the length of him. His girth was wide, stretching your lips to slight pain, yet you loved having his gargantuan size in your mouth, yearning those husky groans that proved how much he needed you, how he wanted you and no other. </p><p>Still fresh with mint on the wetness of your mouth, you’ve let him fill your cavern completely. Hot and cold at once, toying with his senses. August bucked into you with despair need, obscenities and words of beg flying from his mouth with a husky voice. </p><p>Tears welled in your eyes as he hit the back of your throat but you kept him in, twirling your mouth around the tendons that adorned him, feeling how they throbbed with joy as you began sucking him harder and slithered up and down. </p><p>You were soaked, pulsating with need just from seeing the most dangerous man on earth bound to your mercies. Cries of love, flapping from his throat as ecstasy drew near.</p><p>Your mouth worked him to inarticulated guttural moans, one delicate palm reached to stroke at his base while your fingers cradled his balls. He was swelling larger, tightening between your fingers.</p><p>“I’m going to… I…”</p><p>Hot ribbons sprung into your mouth, sweet and thick, they wallowed inside you. Your hand pumped his pulsating shaft, squeezing him empty before finally, you swallowed what he gave you, savouring on every drop and the intoxicating sounds of his pleasure that spilt from between his lips. </p><p>You wiped the wetness from your mouth as you slipped him out. Your chin moved to rest on his thick thigh while you looked at the exhausted man who was still climbing down from his high.</p><p>“You’ll pay for this…” he gasped out, his cock still tingling from the menthol.</p><p>“Well,” You smirked naughtily, your finger tracing from his thigh down to his knee. </p><p>“Good thing your birthday is next Tuesday” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>